Currently, financial institutions enroll customers in one or more of their products daily (e.g., a demand deposit account, etc.). In practice, the customer must typically visit a branch location associated with the financial institution and fill out a substantial amount of paperwork in order to enroll. Not only is such a process time-consuming and labor-intensive, such a process is prone to errors (e.g., typographical) and typically unpleasant for the customer. Accordingly, better systems and methods are needed for enrolling or onboarding customers.